The Towel Rack
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Will Andrew go too far in his attempts to bring his two close friends together, or will he finally set the two up in a trap that they just cannot escape?
1. Tales of an Eventful Morning

I know this is different…for me to be actually using the American dub names…but let's try something different, shall we? It's a very old story that I actually wrote several years ago…but I'm going back and redoing it completely. I could change to the Japanese names, but I'd actually like to keep the American ones, so at least I'll keep a little bit of the old story I wrote.

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter One: Tales of an Eventful Morning  
Day: Friday

(This story contains a lot of different points of view. Pay attention or you'll get confused.)

----Andrew POV----

I glanced around the arcade, bored. -Sigh.-

Where ARE they? For Pete's sakes, both of them should be here by now! It's almost four in the afternoon! AUGH! I'm so freaking bored! No fighting, no yelling, and no, no…-sigh- I seriously need to get out of this arcade.

Wait a second. There's Mina! And Raye! …not exactly the two people I was looking for…but who am I to turn down the chance to spend a few minutes with Mina?

---ZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!---

"Hi, girls! You wouldn't have happened to see the dueling duet anywhere, have you?" I asked hopefully, looking at the two girls, Mina Aino & Raye Hino, who were just entering the arcade and taking a seat in a booth. Raye's a raven haired beauty with dark, mysterious purple eyes and a fiery temper. What's so cool about her is that she's a priestess at the Hikawa Shrine, which I think is awesome. Oh, and Mina? Amazing! She's the best girl I know! Beautiful, sweet, fun, bright…okay, so the girl can be so air headed and flaky at times that it's a wonder she can figure out how to walk, but she's still very smart! She does well in school (or at least she was doing well the last time I checked…) and though she can get a little loopy at times, she's still a very intelligent girl….really! And then, of course, there's the fact that she's just amazingly beautiful…blonde sunny hair and sky blue eyes with a gorgeous smile...yup, she is most definitely an amazing girl…well, MY amazing girl.

"No, hon, I'm sorry. I haven't seen 'em. The last I heard, though, was from Amy. Raye and I saw her just a few minutes at the bookstore, and she said that Serena's been mad all day about Darien. She ran into him this morning again, and they exchanged insults, yatta yatta, and she slapped him. Poor guy…" She shook her head sadly and kissed my cheek as I sat down. "Business kinda slow?"

"Yup. Monday's after four always are. Why did she go so far as to slap him?"

"Amy didn't say. She should be in here in a few minutes, though. She said she would come by just as soon as she finished her shopping. Gah, she calls buying a book shopping. I'm so ashamed of her. But anyways, you can always just ask her. Sere blabbed to the poor thing about Darien all morning, so she tells me!"

I nodded. Then I gasped. "Oh, I forgot! Sorry, girls! Do you want anything?"

Mina giggled. "Nah, we'll give ya a break. I don't want anything."

Raye smirked. "Just cause you don't doesn't mean that I don't!" She laughed, tossing her black locks back with a swat of her hand. "Can I please go get a coke, Andrew?"

"Sure, I'll be right back!" I stood up promptly, back on the job.

"You don't have to do that, I said can get it!" Raye shook her head wildly.

I noticed the sliding glass doors open and saw an ebony haired man walk through them, scowling slightly. "No, no, it's my job, Raye. Don't worry about it; I'll be back in a little while…" I wandered off towards the front counter. I went behind the counter and made Raye's drink before turning to my next customer…the scowling one reading a physics book.

"Hey, Dar!"

The man looked up at me and winced slightly. "Must you always be so cheery, Andrew?"

I grinned. Darien Chiba is what one would call a grouch. I mean, don't get me wrong; Darien is a great guy! He's my best friend, one of the most loyal, dependable and trustworthy people on the entire planet, and he's really a nice person once you get to know him. But on the other hand, he can have some really sour moods. Sometimes I think it's because he works himself to death. I mean, he has this 'routine' that he goes by every day. He comes in here almost every morning and gets a cup of coffee, and then he saunters off to his work. Then, he comes back here in the afternoon, begging another coffee. After that, he sits and talks with me for a while, and then it's off to one of his many college classes. And that's just weekdays. Don't even get me started on the weekends! He's in here 3 or 4 times on those days for coffee, and I know he has at least 3 classes each day. The guy's living off coffee and text books; I know it. But sometimes, on the rare occasion, you'll find him having an off day where he has nothing to do. …Don't come around him on one of those days, I warn you. He's very rude and sour-faced when he's bored. I know; I'm the guy's best friend! I've had to put up with many an evil glare and death hold on my collar…but like I said, don't get me wrong! Darien is a great guy! One of the best! He just needs something to make his life more fulfilled…or maybe some**_one. _**I have plans for who that someone should be. I know the perfect girl who would make Darien's life a very happy one…and all I have to do is get him to agree.

I noticed a red mark on the side of his face. "Whoa…she must have hit you hard this morning!"

He groaned. "You heard?" He touched the mark, as if it was still tender.

"Yup…Mina and Raye told me all about it. They were told by Amy, who was told by Serena. They say that she's been talking about it all day. Hey, does that hurt? You want some ice?"

He laughed sardonically. "Oh, I'm that special to her, am I?" He shook his head. "And no, I don't want any ice; it's fine."

I shook my head. "What I want to know is what you did to make her slap you! She wouldn't have done something like that without a reason…oh, but you'll have to tell me in a minute. Raye's looking very antsy about her coke. I'll be right back."

I scurried off, Raye's coke in hand.

----Darien POV----

I watched Andrew run off to a booth where Raye and Mina sat, with Amy just sliding in to join them. I shook my head and turned back to my book. I had to get some studying in if I actually wanted to do well on the next day's exam.

My thoughts drifted away from the exam and intent of studying in a matter of seconds. Instead, these thoughts were replaced by those of the morning's events. I sighed, thinking of how upset little Serena had looked. Much less how beautiful her eyes were…

I shook my head violently. 'Now where did that come from?' Sighing, I looked back at where Andrew was standing and chatting aimlessly with Amy about something. I sighed. It had been a bad enough day without all this commotion.

'I'm going home to study in peace.' I muttered and turned around on the stool, ready to jump up off it, when the sliding doors of the arcade slid open and bells chimed the arrival of a new customer. I groaned at seeing who it was and turned back around, burying my face back in the book. Even if I couldn't exactly concentrate on reading it, I could always make the appearance that I was very intent on reading.

Only five seconds later did I feel a violent tap on my shoulder. I sighed miserably and turned around. 'Here we go again…'

Serena Tsukino stood looking at me with utter annoyance imprinted across her usually happy, livid face. Her hands were placed firmly on her school uniformed hips, while her crystal blue eyes were giving me a death glare that the Grim Reaper would be afraid of.

A staring contest ensued, and neither of us had the guts to actually speak up and say anything…the events of the morning obviously still in her mind as they were in mine.

After several moments of holding me in this death glare, she finally relaxed a bit and the…evil in her eyes…faded away…but not completely. She fixated a small smile on her face and held her head high, still staring straight at me.

I groaned and shook my head, pulling my eyes to look away from hers. "What is it now, Meatball head? Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?" I scoffed slightly, making a point to make sure she knew that I was unaffected by anything she might have thrown at me…too bad I wasn't feeling as secure in that as I might have looked.

She pursed her rosy lips together into a thin line, a flicker of…some emotion (It couldn't have been sadness…could it?) entering her eyes for a moment, and then disappearing without a trace. "I was going to say that I was sorry for blowing up at you this morning…but I've changed my mind." She spun haughtily on her heel, her honey blonde pigtails twirling with her. She stopped before stomping away and turned to glance at me once more, ice in her stare. "My name is Serena, jerkwad."

I rolled my eyes. "I know your name." I stood and crossed the small distance that was between us. Cupping her chin in my hand, I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I just prefer Meatball head."

I could hear her gasp as she jerked away and nearly ran to the back booth where her friends sat. I grinned as I watched her go. No other girl would ever be able to get to me like that one.

Andrew was standing beside me with a wide grin on his face when I looked away from Serena's retreating figure.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Andrew?"

"I saw that." He said proudly, his arms crossed across his chest as if he had won a huge victory.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "What?" Sitting again at the counter, I closed my text book. Studying was out of the question.

The blonde strode behind the counter and leaned across it to stare me down. "THAT. Whispering in the girl's ear, Darien? That very much looked like flirting."

I sighed, shaking my head. "That was me getting beneath her skin much like she did me this morning. I didn't enjoy being slapped; she didn't enjoy that. It was payback."

Andrew smirked lightly. "Didn't enjoy it? She looked to be on Cloud 9 to me."

"You're hallucinating again, Drew."

A blonde eyebrow nearly hit the roof. "Oh? I don't think so, my dear friend. I think it is you who is hallucinating. Hallucinating to the point that you're imagining that you DIDN'T see that look in Serena's eyes when you whispered to her like that. I'm not hallucinating; I'm not blind to it all like you're trying to be."

Blinking rapidly, I stood up, grabbing my books. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go; big exam tomorrow and I need to study."

"Fine then! But if you won't start to see it; I'll MAKE YOU!" I heard him yell as I ran out the arcade doors…catching a very interesting stare coming from Serena's general direction.

I sighed. Andrew seriously needs to start some form of medication…I wonder what in these books I could possibly conjure up for him to take? I mean…the guy's seriously making up some bull in that head of his!

----------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER ONE

Yep, that was the first chapter! The next one should be out soon, and in this one we get to see Serena's point of view a bit more…oi, it's odd saying Serena instead of Usagi. Hehe…but I'm trying!

See you all next chapter!

Luna


	2. The Smack Downs

Here with the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and please be kind and leave me a review! It would be much appreciated!

The Towel Rack

Rated: PG

Chapter Two: The Smack Downs

Day: Saturday

----Serena POV----

I sighed happily as I looked in the mirror at the new outfit Mom had bought me. It was perfect. Now I was SURE to get his attention the right way this time…

WAAAAIIIITTTT! BACK UP, BACK UP, BACK UP! What am I THINKING? Have I completely LOST my mind...? Ugh! Let's just forget I even said that! Back to my new clothes!

I twirled and giggled. The pink skirt fluttered lightly around my ankles, while the lighter rose colored halter top made my cheeks glow. My mom was the best! When we had gone shopping that morning, she must have seen me staring at a store window at this outfit, because then she dragged me inside and made me try it on. When I have children, I'm naming one of them after her.

I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed out my long, golden blonde hair. That's the only good thing about me. My hair amazes people sometimes, because it's SO long. They always tell me that it looks like pure gold, which I really love to hear. Unfortunately, the rest of me isn't like my hair at all. I'm WAY short, at only 4 ft. 11 in., and my figure isn't all that great. I personally think that I look scrawny and gangly, and that's bad, considering I'm so short! But in this lovely skirt, I might gain a bit of male attention….if only one of them would give me a little attention. Maybe a certain guy with gorgeous stormy blue eyes, black hair that makes your fingers itch to touch, and the most breathtaking smile in the world….

Oh, no…I did it again, didn't I? I started talking about him like he was mine or something. Yes, well…I do that a lot. Who is this mystery of a man? Well, it's bound to come up later, so I might as well tell you now. Darien Chiba. Yes, that's right. I'm in love with Darien Chiba…as silly as that sounds, considering we're enemies and he obviously hates me…oh, but yesterday in the arcade! He nearly made my heart flip in my chest. I was so sure…SO SURE that he was going to kiss me. Ooooh, and I'll bet he had a good laugh about it, too. Serena, that stupid girl! It's just so fun to tease and torment her and make her get these silly ideas in her head that she might just have a chance and…and…and….ooh, who am I kidding? It's all just simply hopeless…

Shaking my head, I slipped on my brand new high heeled backless sandals. Grabbing my little pink purse and slinging it on my shoulder, I hopped down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom! I'm gonna go show off my new outfit to the girls! Love You!"

"Ok, Sweetie! Have fun!" She called from the kitchen.

I told you guys I love my mom...

--------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked down the street heading towards the arcade, I drifted into a happy daydream, and didn't notice when I plowed into someone, my little nose barging into their chest. Ouch...Well, so much for TRYING to be graceful today.

"OW, OW, OW!" I screamed. That's another good thing about me. I can cry and scream really loud...and it really helps when I need help with homework from my friend Amy. OH, Please, AMY? I'll just...FAIL...if you don't help me! WAAAAAHHHHHH! Hehehe…Believe me, it may not seem helpful...but it is.

"Watch where you're going, Meatball head!"

I flinched. Okay, so now I know who it is we're dealing with. Mr. Tall, Suave, and Extremely Handsome himself…oh, goodness, here we go again.

I sighed and took a step back. I looked up into angry (but beautiful) blue eyes.

"Sor-RY, Mr. Hogs the Entire Street! I have somewhere to be, so I'm not wasting anymore of my PRECIOUS TIME talking to YOU!" I spat out disgustedly.

I've become really smart when it comes to our fights. I'm getting quite good at them, and it's now an even score as to who wins them. I evened it up yesterday…not too proudly, though. Unfortunately, my sweet had to suffer a big heap of my temper in a slap. Yes…and I don't really know why I did it. I mean, it was just a normal fight. He teased my hair, I called him a jerk, he made fun of my grades, and…oh. That's what did it. I was REALLY upset yesterday morning because I had a test to take and I was sooooo late and would have to take a zero and not be able to take it…and HE just had to pop up and insult me and when I told him (or rather yelled at him) about the test, all he had to say was "Ha! What's the use? You'll get the same grade whether you take the test or not!"

Now THAT made my temper flare….ignite…roast….boil….GO KABOOM! I mean, it's not like I haven't TRIED to get good grades. Oh, believe me, I have tried. But it's all useless! I'm just stupid, and there's no way around that!

Anyways, I blew up at him and sent him one heck of a slap in his general direction. All I can say is thank you, Luna, for your training. The only use I've had for all that Sailor Moon training has been: I get to lay a smack-down on the man of my dreams in the middle of the street. Oh, yes…wonderful training. Hours and hours running around in a blue miniskirt doing high kicks, jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper, and smacking a punching bag, conveniently located in Mako-chan's apartment, all led up to that one moment where I got to see my sweet darling's face turn briiiight red as a splotch appeared on his otherwise perfect face. I was supposed to use those wonderful skills to defend the people of this fair city from the attacks of the youma plaguing the town…not smack a prime citizen down. I love saying smack down! Wow, that's awesome. I smacked Darien down! Woo! Oh, okay, okay, I'll shut up and get back to my current predicament with the handsome one.

"Get out of my way, jerk!"

"What? Is there a doughnut convention somewhere? Ah, yes, then let me clear the street! Miss Tsukino has to eat everything there! Right? It's policy at these things for you, am I correct?" He looked down at me with a rather amused smirk. That just made me lose it…again.

"WHY YOU! AUUGH!" I slapped him roughly and stormed by, noticing his stunned expression as I left.

Okay, Okay. I REALLY shouldn't have done that. I felt HORRIBLE the first time I slapped him, and now I felt like the lowest scum of the Earth! My poor darling Darien. I smacked him down twice in two days…

Oh, now how am I supposed to make him fall in love with me if I keep hitting the poor man? No guy will ever want to touch me with a bargepole at the rate I'm going. Well, I mean, it's not just ANY guy. It's just Darien that brings the worst out in me. He brings the best and the worst: my love…and unfortunately, my temper. He just infuriates me so much sometimes! I mean…doughnut convention? Ooooh…I like to eat! Big deal! It's not for him to make fun of! But he does anyways. And of course he picks on my hair…and my schoolwork…and my clumsiness…and…and…this is depressing. I'm shutting up now.

I shook my head, decided not to look back, and continued to walk down the street…hanging my head rather low in shame, mind you.

----Darien POV----

I watched the golden haired beauty walk down the street. I guess I had gone a bit too far…just like yesterday.

I sighed and turned away to stare down at the book in my hand. This astronomy book was usually very interesting to me…but how come I still haven't finished this same page that I've been reading since….YESTERDAY!

Closing the book and momentarily forgetting it, I remembered Serena. Serena Tsukino. The lovely girl with flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes….she was awfully dressed up today. I wonder...if it was because she had a date?

I shook my head. I have to stop thinking this way! I sighed miserably and glanced at my watch. I still had at least an hour before my next class would begin…

With that, I turned around and headed in the direction that Serena had gone. Hey, maybe I'd bump into her again! Well…hopefully not literally again…though that's very possible…Sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Two.

I know, I know….it wasn't very long. But I've been really busy, and just barely got this one finished. The next chapter will take a while to complete; expect to see it maybe around next week.


	3. Team Towel Closet

Here's chapter 3! I got very antsy last night and sat talking on the phone and writing at the same time…hehe…I multitask very well!

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter Three: Team Towel Closet  
Day: Still Saturday

----Andrew POV----

"This is all getting so hopeless. I've tried nearly everything."

Mina looked up from slurping her chocolate milkshake and looked at me questionably. "What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

Sighing, I grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe down the counter for the umpteenth time that day. I clean when I'm frustrated…

"I'm talking about Darien and Serena…I've tried everything that I can think of to get them to realize they're in love…but nothing's working!"

Mina sat blowing bubbles in her milkshake. "Hmm." She said, chewing on her straw. "I know what you're problem is, hon."

"What?" I looked at her blankly.

She grinned proudly, abandoning the milkshake. "It's simple, love. Hooking up those two is no simple task…especially for only one man. You need help. A partner, maybe."

----Mina POV----

He blinked before a smile lit his face becomingly. "You mean you'll help?"

I giggled, twirling a strand of hair around my forefinger. "Of course, darling! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you out in your time of need? Besides, I agree wholeheartedly with you when it comes to those two. They should be together…and we're just the people they need to make them realize that!"

He reached over the counter and grabbed me in a hug. "Thanks, Mina! You're really the greatest!"

I giggled again and pushed him away slightly, holding him at arms length. "So tell me about all these other plans that have failed, before I came in the picture."

"Well…there was setting them up on the blind date, pushing them into that boat and sending them out on the lake without oars…they didn't know I was the one who pushed them, though…heh. And then there was that one time I locked them in the back room for at least an hour…but Dar's yelling got so freaking loud that I HAD to let them out…I had customers, Mina! I couldn't just have him scare everybody out…"

I wanted to tumble into the floor laughing, but thankfully held my posture. I shook my head. "They all seemed like great plans and all, Andy…but…"

His eyes widened. "But…?"

"You're giving them too much SPACE!"

"Space?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, sheesh, Andrew. Must I spell it out for you, darling? Okay, here it is. They OBVIOUSLY have feelings for one another, and yes, you've helped it along by locking them up and all that, BUT…they aren't CLOSE enough! There's lots of room in the back room for them to stay away from each other. There's even too much room in the little boats! They can keep away from each other in the boats easily, by just sitting on opposite ends! No…what we need is somewhere to put them where they're REALLY close and CAN'T avoid each other…where there's NOTHING else around for them to focus their attention on. Somewhere where all their attention will HAVE to be upon each other…and THEN things might get intimate!" I rubbed my hands together evilly, and shot a wide grin at Andrew. "They don't call me the goddess of love for nothing!"

Andrew blinked. "Who calls you that?"

Whoops…maybe I shouldn't have said that. Hehehe…I forgot that Andy doesn't know about my identity as Sailor Venus. I wonder how badly Artemis and Luna would torture me if I told him…no, it's too risky. It'll just have to wait for a while…

I sweatdropped and scratched my head. "Hehe…oh, just the girls. They're always commenting on how great a matchmaker I am…"

A wide grin spread across his face. "Oh, okay!" He leaned over and pecked my cheek. "So, Miss Goddess of Love, what's your plan? Where can we lock them up?"

I patted his cheek and thought for several moments. "Hmm…well…"

The doors of the arcade opened and my friends Amy, Raye, and Lita walked in. I turned around and waved to them, motioning them up to the counter. I turned back to Andrew with a smile. "Hey, can they help? I mean…two is good, but with all five of us, it'll be a lot easier!"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!"

Raye tilted her head and gave me a confused look. "Can we help what?"

Lita sat on the stool next to me. "If it has anything to do with Mina and anything complicated like cooking, count me out. You all remember what happened LAST time…"

Sweatdrops all around.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hands in the air. "No cooking guys, I promise! This is about Serena and Darien!"

Amy blinked. "Mina…what are you scheming?"

Raye grinned and sat on the other stool next to me. "Whatever you've got planned, I'm in!"

Lita shot me a thumbs-up. "Yeah, me too!" She turned and looked at Amy expectantly. "And so is Amy. We need her brains."

The blue-haired girl sighed. "Guys…I can't! Matchmaking is not my area of expertise!"

Raye waved her hand in Amy's face. "That doesn't matter. That's what the rest of US are here for. You're going to be used for your brains, like Lita said!"

She blinked. "But how?"

I giggled. "We don't know YET, Ames! But gimme a minute to come up with our plan! Andy and I have already said it's gotta include a lock-up. We're going to find some REALLY close quarters to stick them in, and we'll lock it up and leave them there for a while until we think they've had enough time to 'come clean' with their feelings."

Lita and Raye both sighed dreamily.

Hearts appeared in Lita's eyes. "It's so romantic."

Andy grinned. "So you're all in?"

Nods all around. "Yeah!" …and one small "I guess…" from Amy.

He looked like he was about to start jumping around like a kid on Christmas day. "Oh, great! Let's get started then! Where are we gonna lock them up?"

"Hmmmm…." Lita pondered.

Raye tapped her forehead thoughtfully.

Amy fidgeted on her feet, staring at the ground.

Andrew suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

We all turned to stare at him.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

His face broke out in a wide, bright grin. "A closet! What could be smaller or closer than that?"

Raye perked up. "Hey! We have a REALLY small towel closet at the temple! It's BARELY big enough to fit two people!"

Lita raised her eyebrow. "How would you know, Raye? What have you and Chad been doing between chores?"

Raye began blushing. "Err…well, nothing! I'm just saying, I bet it's just big enough for two people."

The brunette giggled. "If you say so, Raye!"

Raye rolled her violet eyes. "Oh, sheesh."

"So, we've got where we're gonna lock them up…now the question is: How do we get them there?" I asked.

Andrew pursed his lips together. "I can get Dar there…it'll take some work, but I can do it."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I'm sure! I've got a bit of a plan up here." He tapped his forehead and grinned.

I grinned back. "Okay, then the rest of us will work on getting Serena there."

Raye snorted. "That's easy. Just say the words 'new manga' and she'll come running!"

Lita laughed. "Good point!"

Amy spoke up quietly. "Guys, what if they get mad at us?"

It became quiet for a few moments…

"Well…" said Andrew finally. "I suppose…if things don't work out, we MIGHT be in a bit of trouble with them. Because there'll be no way we'll be able to cover up the fact that this was all planned. But we'll just have to believe that everything will go our way!"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It'll all work out!"

Amy bit her lip. "I don't want Serena to be mad…"

Lita ruffled the blue haired girl's hair. "Don't worry so much, Ames! It's all gonna go just fine! Sere and Darien are gonna THANK us!"

She smiled a bit. "Hope so…"

Raye gave Ami a thumbs-up. "Yeah, girl! Don't worry about it!"

I cleared my throat. "So, my allies…when will we put our plan in motion?"

Andrew glanced down at his watch. "Well, Dar should be in here soon for one of his many coffee breaks, and usually Sere comes in about this time…I suppose you guys should try getting her outta here and at the temple. I get off work in about two more hours, and then I'll bring Darien over. Okay with everyone?"

"Yeah! We'll just tell Sere that we wanna have an all day gab session at the temple! She'll buy it!" said Lita.

I raised my hand. "Hey, guys! We can't do this without a name!"

Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I sweatdropped, giggling. "Well, every good mission and group like us like this deserves a name!"

Andrew grinned. "How about Team Towel Closet?"

I nodded and giggled. "Yeah!"

Lita shrugged, grinning. "Sure, why not? TTC for short!"

Raye laughed. "It's like we're undercover or something!"

Amy had her face in her hands. "Oh, I just know this is going to lead to disaster…"

----Serena POV----

I walked into the arcade, listening happily at the bells chiming, signaling my arrival. I smiled brightly, forgetting all about my horrible run-in with Darien. I glanced up at the counter where all my friends and Andrew were all talking animatedly.

I frowned a bit. "That's funny…they usually don't sit up at the counter…"

I walked up to them and waved. "Hey guys!"

All their chatter stopped completely and it was like a pin could be heard drop…

I sweatdropped. "Uhh…what's up?"

Lita jumped up off her stool and grabbed me in a bear hug. "Hey, girl! You look awesome! That's a really great skirt!"

I giggled. "Thanks!"

Raye and Mina got up off their stools as well, Mina turning and giving Andrew a peck on the cheek.

Raye grabbed my arm. "Well, now that you're here, we can go!"

"Go? Go where?" I blinked. I didn't remember having any big plans with them today…

"The shrine! Come on; we're gonna have an all day gab fest! A big party! Lita said she's gonna cook lots of goodies for us, and I've got tons of new manga for us to check out!"

Okay, now something sounds fishy…especially with that silly grin Raye's giving me…and since when is she so ready to share her manga with me? Usually I have to beg!

"Okay, so exactly what kind of medication are you ON?"

She looked shocked. "Why, Sere! How can you say such a thing! I just think the five of us should spend some time together today! It's been such a hectic couple of weeks at school and stuff and we need to relax and hang out!" She smiled innocently…

Hmm…well…although it's odd that she's willing to share manga…who am I to argue with Lita's cooking and free manga?

I grinned widely. "Let's go!"

All the girls seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief as they pulled me out of the arcade…

Something funny's going on here…but then again…maybe they DO just want to hang out! It has been a while; we've all been really busy with school and fighting youma.

But still…Raye wanting to share her manga?

Hmmmm…

As we walked down the street, I noticed Darien walk by us and into the arcade, his face buried in another darn book…oh, well. So much for him actually taking any notice to my outfit today…all he noticed was my nose barreling into his chest earlier. Sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Three

Wow! I finished yet another chapter! Yippee! And in a lot less time than I expected!


	4. The Beginning of Operation Towel Closet

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter Four: The Beginning of Operation Towel Closet  
Day: Still Saturday

----Raye POV----

I drug Serena up the temple stairs, listening impatiently at her whining voice.

"Raye, sloooooww down! My legs are killing me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, Meatball head! It hasn't been THAT long a run! How can you be tired already? You run more than this on your sprints to school!" I know…I see her dash by the temple almost every morning…

She wrenched her arm out of my grip and stared up at me angrily. "I don't run up the temple stairs every morning either!"

I blinked. "You've got to be kidding me…Serena, you're so lame!" Grabbing her arm again, I drug her up the rest of the steps. She groaned, yelled, whined, and made a huge fuss the rest of the way up…this stupid plan had better be worth all this! Darien and Serena had better get married someday! And I had better be the maid of honor!

Finally, we reached my bedroom. I let go of Serena's arm and watched her dash towards my bookshelf…I sighed.

Please…please don't let her drool all over my manga…

She looks like a dog that just dug up a bone….

She snapped her eyes up at me and stuck out her tongue. "Shut up, Raye! I'm not a dog!"

Oops…I said that last part aloud…

The other girls filed into the room and took seats around the small table in the center of the room. I plopped down on one of the pillows and let out a huge breath. Step one is complete. The closet is right outside my bedroom door. One shove and Serena's trapped.

Now…we shall see what Andrew has planned for getting Darien here…I don't really trust the arcade boy.

----Andrew POV----

I stared dully through the arcade doors, trying to will Darien to appear with my mind. Yet, his figure did not appear through the glass doors…

Sighing, I stared down at the counter and started to count the little gray specks that appeared…one, two, three, four, five…

……two million five hundred and sixty-seven….two million five hundred and sixty eight…two million five hundred and sixty-nine…two million five hundred and seventy…hey, cool! Would you look at that? There's a blue speck! Oh, crap…where was I? Two…Two million five hundred…uhhh….

One…two….three…four….

The glass doors to the arcade slid open.

I looked up and noticed the tall man standing in the doorway.

I swore that at that moment, I heard angels from above start singing "Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Haaalleeeeeluuuuu-----"

"Uhh…Andrew? Are you alright, man?"

I snapped out of my reverie and saw Darien looking at me with a wide smirk on his face. I hate being caught off-guard…

"Yeah, dude! I'm just great now that you're here!"

He raised a black eyebrow at me and sat on a stool. "Now that I'm here? And why is that?"

I started to chew on the inside flesh of my cheek. Okay, Drew, this is where it gets interesting. You want to make him believe this, right? RIGHT? Okay, time to buckle down and get to work! You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT let TTC down!

I set determination in my eyes and stared squarely at him. "I'm off work in fifteen minutes. I need your help."

The eyebrow was not budging from its rose position. "With what?"

Think, Andrew! THINK!

…THINK FAST!

I threw a hand behind my head and laughed. "Well, you see…"

I'm losing it! He's going to start to suspect if I don't hurry this up! THINK!

AHA! I got it! Genius Andrew Furuhata strikes again!

"It's about Mina."

"What about her?"

"Well, we got in a fight."

"What about?"

Oh, shoot…what about, Andrew? What ABOUT?

"I told her...I told her she looked fat!"

He blinked several times at me.

"You have got to be kidding me."

I sweatdropped. "No, no, I'm not."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Are you insane, man?"

"It just…slipped! Anyways, I need your help. I want you to come with me and convince her to talk to me…she ran out with the other girls a while ago, and I couldn't leave. Work and all, you understand, right?"

"Uh-huh…dude, why do you need MY help to talk to Mina? Just apologize!"

Think again…

Think…think…

"Well…it's…it's just not that SIMPLE. She swore she'd never speak to me again. You've gotta talk to her for me! Convince her to talk to me!"

Now HE was sweatdropping. "ME! Dude, I can't."

"Why not?"

He blinked. "Is Meatball head a good enough example for you? That's what happens when I talk to girls."

"I've seen you talk to lots of girls! Come on, Dar, I need your help!"

...oh, you had better say yes.

"…and what exactly will I get out of this deal?"

….how about I won't knock your lights out? Or how about a lifelong relationship with a beautiful blonde girl once we lock you in a towel closet and you have to confess to her you love her? No? Those excuses won't work?

"I'll…give you free coffee?"

"You already give me free coffee."

Oooh, idea!

"Fine then! If you won't help me, you won't get any more free coffee!"

"That's blackmail!"

"…and your point is?" I gave him an innocent look.

He shot me a dirty one in return. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for the coffee."

The man can't live without his coffee, you see.

"I knew I could count on you, Dar!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So where's Mina?"

"She and the girls were talking about going to Raye's temple. Come on! Let's go! I'll clock out and meet you at the front! See you in a minute!" I rushed off towards the back room, leaving him sitting there speechless…I wonder if he's thought about the fact that usually when I say 'the girls', Serena is included?

He better not back out now!

Too bad I didn't get the chance to tell my lovely Mina about these plans…her not knowing that I said we were fighting could mess the whole thing up.

Well…too late for that!

I quickly told my sister Lizzie that I was leaving, and ran out the front door, nearly knocking Darien over.

He grinned. "In a rush?"

I nodded frantically. "I can't let this stay like this for long! She could get madder and madder and madder and madder and her anger would brew and brew and brew and brew and…"

"I get it, I get it! To the temple it is!" He covered his ears with his hands and started down the street.

I grinned. Operation Towel Closet has commenced.

--------------------------------------

End Chapter Four.

I hope to complete the next one soon!


	5. Walking Confessions

The Towel RackRated: PG  
Chapter Five: Walking Confessions  
Day: Still Saturday

---Mina POV---

I drummed my nails against the table impatiently, looking up and out the window every few minutes. Where was that boyfriend of mine, and where was our other victim!

I glanced over at where Serena was sitting happily, engrossed in her new manga. I rolled my eyes. She's so easily amused…

Rei stared at me with annoyance in her eyes. I could easily read the message she was sending me…'Where is that stupid Andrew!' was very plainly written across her face.

I sighed and looked back out the window. Andy, don't let us down now…

---Andrew POV---

Darien walked quietly beside me down the sidewalk…a bit too quietly for my taste.

"Hey, Dar…what are you thinking about?"

He looked up at me and frowned, stopping his walk. "Well…I don't know, really."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Oh, no…he can't back out now! He has to come! Our plan! All our hard work and effort to get him and Sere together! NO, I won't let him back out!

He stared ahead at the empty sidewalk. Frowning deeply, he sighed and leaned against a brick wall. "Andrew, what you said the other day in the arcade about Serena…"

Ooh, so he wants to have a heart to heart, FINALLY, about Sere? Fine by me!

I joined him at the wall. "What about her, Dar?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes looking very deep and blue...and confused. "Do you really think…well, do you believe all that stuff you said about her liking being near me?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Of course. She looked like she was about to faint. I don't think she holds any contempt for you, as she tried to pretend. I think…it's something more that she's trying to hide."

His eyes became wide. "What?"

I laughed. "Oh, come on! You know what I mean! I think all this 'enemy' stuff if just a cover-up. She doesn't 'hate' you…I think it's just the opposite."

As if his eyes weren't wide enough already, they became wider. "You're kidding. There's no way."

"Of course there is! I'm hardly ever wrong."

"Uh-huh…suuuure."

I decided to stop there before he started talking about ME. "What's got you thinking about Sere, anyways?"

He blushed. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking of asking Serena to talk to Mina for you, so I won't have to…but then…I guess I just started thinking about her…odd, huh?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I haven't heard you call her Meatball head."

He grinned. "Well…I suppose I could be a little nicer to her and call her Serena every once in a while."

He pushed himself off the wall and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking down the sidewalk again. Stopping for a moment, he looked over his shoulder at me. "Remember I said every once in a while."

I grinned. "Right."

We walked silently side-by-side for a long while.

An evil thought crossed my mind.

Heh.

"…SO, Dar…"

"Yeah?"

"You've got the hots for Serena."

Evil Grin.

SMACK.

"Ow."

"You're welcome."

"That was my head, Dar."

"You should think of that before you go saying crap like THAT."

"Not crap. It was the truth, and I know it…we ALL know it."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned pale. "…all means who?"

"Oh…just me and all the girls. Don't worry, Sere has no clue of your 'affections'."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut the hell up."

"Yes, sir! Besides, we're here!"

I started jogging up the wide stone stairs that led to the grounds of the Hikawa Shrine. "Now play nice, Darien. No trying to beat up the innocent arcade guy, or Serena will be attending a very interesting class called 'The Hots for Serena 101.' A class she might actually pay attention to!"

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

He walked up a few stairs and stood on top of the stair above me. Reaching down, he yanked my head up by the hair to his face. "OW!"

"Stop. Blackmailing. Me. It's not working."

With that, he dropped me on the stair and walked up the rest of the stairs.

I sat on the stair, rubbing my head. "If I go bald because of him..."

…several loud curses left my mouth. Wow, I hope Mina didn't hear that.

----Mina POV----

…hey, was that Andy's voice?

What the….WHAT was that he SAID!

…..wow.

-------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five.

Sorry it's so short. Does this seem like it's dragging? If so, tell me! Don't worry; the next chapter will be longer, and a lot more fun. I'm in a little bit of a writer's block at the moment, though, so the chapter not be out for a little while…

Please review!

Luna


	6. Sock 'em!

The Towel Rack Rated: PG  
Chapter Six: Sock 'em!  
Day: Still Saturday

---Darien POV---

I walked onto the temple grounds and looked around. It's always so quiet and peaceful at this shrine. Tall willow trees framed the entire premises, with small figurines dotting the landscape. I noticed Andrew had walked up beside me, still massaging his sore scalp. I grinned. That should teach him not to use blackmail against me.

He was pouting when he came up beside me. "Darien, did you HAVE to pull my HAIR?"

"Yep."

"Damn you." He groaned, fingering his blonde strands.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Andy, you're not going bald. Would you stop worrying about it, for crying out loud?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know…you don't seem to be too worried about setting things straight with Mina, for things to be so bad."

His eyes lit up, and he started stuttering. "Of course…course I'm worried about it! Mina's the love of my life…why wouldn't I be worried?"

That did it. The stuttering, the nervous laughter, the shifting of the eyes…my dear friend had some evil scheme up his sleeve…and I had just caught him.

"Andrew, stop messing around. Why are we REALLY here? There's nothing wrong with you and Mina, is there?" I crossed my arms sourly and stared him down.

His blue eyes dropped to the stone pathway. "No, there's not." He mumbled, raking a hand through his hair.

"Uh-huh…I thought so. So what are we doing here?"

He sighed and started shifting his eyes around the temple grounds again. Then all the sudden, his eyes lightened and he turned back to me. "Well, Darien, I believe…"

I raised an eyebrow. Something was up…

He kept on talking for a while…it was amazing how many words he could get out of his mouth in a minute…I just stood and listened to him babble.

"Well, it all started in this contest that Raye and I engaged ourselves in. We made a bet that I couldn't get you to fall for the Mina being mad at me thing…uhhh…but it did work for a while, right? So I win, and uhhhh…and…and…oh, Darien, would you look at that?"

He pointed behind him to some unknown spot. I frowned. "What are we looking at, Andrew?"

He scratched his head. "Uhhh…"

---Andrew POV---

Damn him! Why does he have to see right through me? Why must he be so freaking SMART? Be dumb, Darien! For once, my friend, be stupid!

"We…we're…looking at…a RARE species of bird!"

"Really? What's the name of this species of bird?" A critical, unbelieving look was being thrown my way. He was standing like stone, refusing to turn around.

"The…the…red…the red crow!" I stuttered, waving my arms frantically at the imaginary bird.

"Red crow? Andrew, there is no such thing." He said crossly.

"Yes, there is! You've just never heard of it because it's SO rare! Look, this is a once in a lifetime chance!"

…the critical look was still in his eyes.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Would you just turn around and look at the damn bird!" I shook him around by the shoulders, making him face the opposite direction. Making sure he couldn't see anything behind him, I released his shoulders.

Swiveling around on my heels, I gave a quick thumbs up to the three girls who were hiding in the bushes near us. Ah, see, audience? Andrew had a plan all along, yes, yes, I did! My dear friends Lita and Raye and my darling girlfriend Mina had snuck into the bushes when we walked up. Ingenious, isn't it? Thank you, thank you. And now…you shall see the rest of this ingenious plan.

The girls sprang from the bushes and started dashing towards Darien, who was starting to turn back around, a deep scowl that was apparently directed towards me starting to cross his face.

Raye bounded into the air and flipped on top of the other raven-haired person on the lawn, knocking him to the ground.

"OOF!" He yelled, his voice catching in his throat.

Raye pinned his arms to the ground, sitting on his stomach. "Alright, girls! Get the stuff!"

Darien's eyes became panicked. "STUFF? WHAT STUFF!"

Mina walked up and stuffed a sock in his mouth. "Just stuff to keep you quiet, Darry! You had better hope that was one of Chad's clean socks."

Lita scrunched up her nose and started giggling. "Eww…"

I grinned. "Looks like the mighty Darien has finally fallen into a trap."

---Darien POV---

I'm going to kill him. Murder him. Slaughter him. Bring him back to life, and then do a repeat!

What the hell are they DOING!

A sock was shoved into my mouth. Another was tied around my eyes. Oh, crap, this isn't good. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

"whrat ifhe goifg ofn phefe?"

Andrew was standing above me, I could tell. "You say something Dar? I couldn't quite make it out."

I heard the girls giggling. Oh, this is bad. And it's not like I can fight BACK. For god's sakes, it's RAYE. Damn it…must she be a girl?

---Mina POV---

"Alright, TTC! We got 'em! Now, Lita, tie his hands, and I'll tie his feet." I exclaimed proudly, throwing her yet another sock. Raiding Chad's room had turned up useful…it's a good thing he and Raye's grandpa are out back, doing what they call 'temple training.' Weird.

I stretched the sock as far as it would go and tied Darien's feet together. I stood up and leaned against Andrew, kissing his cheek. "You did a good job getting him here, sweetie."

He grinned. "I told you I had a plan."

Lita scoffed. "Sure…what did you have to tell him?"

He scratched his head. "Uhh…well…"

Lita stood up from tying Darien's hands above his head. "Don't tell us. I just don't wanna know."

Raye cleared her throat. "What next, guys?"

I sprung into action. "Alright! Andy, you and Raye take his feet. Lita and I will take his hands. Into the closet he goes!"

"CWPHYSET?"

I smacked the mumbling socked one's ear. "Shaddup, Darien! This is for your own good, you'll see!"

Without much struggle, we lifted him up and dragged him through Raye's bedroom, and into the hallway, in front of his destination….THE TOWEL CLOSET.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA…..

Ain't ya'll glad that this lovely little goddess of love and beauty is one of the good guys? Hmm? I'd be one great villain though…

Amy was sitting in front of the closet, guarding it. She gulped, seeing him tied and gagged. "Aren't you guys going a little too far?"

"No way, Ames!" Raye grinned. "Sere happy?"

A yell came from the closet. "I HEAR YOU ALL! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I ORDER YOU!"

Raye giggled. "Guess nooot!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Andrew blinked. "You already put her in there? So soon?"

Amy shook her head sadly, looking very guilty. "I couldn't stop them…she was so happy…reading…manga…and…they…grabbed her all the sudden…and…boom! Bang! Smash! She was in the closet…and…and…she's been yelling ever since! PLEASE make her cease! My train of thought is so unruly and disorganized. I can't think clearly with all the screams!"

As if in response to Amy's request, Serena started yelling again. "AMY MIZUNO, YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! RAYE HINO, MINA AINO, LITA KINO! NOW!"

Lita shouted back, knocking on the door. "Not a chance, Serena!"

Andrew tapped me on the shoulder. "So…she's not tied up?"

"Nope."

"How do we get Darien in there without her running out?"

"…good question."

Lita rubbed her hands together evilly. "Leave that to me, TTC."

Raye stooped down and pulled the sock off Darien's eyes. "Should we leave you all tied up?"

He stared up at her with pure anger in his eyes.

"Serena can untie him!" I exclaimed. "Awww…"

Coos all around….except for the two men in the room. One was tied up, and I still doubt he would have joined in on our cooing…the other? He's just not a girl. Plain and simple.

Andrew sweatdropped. "I don't seem to see the romance in that."

"Well…at least it's interaction…" I giggled.

He was still sweatdropping. "Uh-huh…"

I clapped my hands. "Alright, all! Enough of this! Get in your positions!"

Amy stood in front of the closet door, with her hand on the doorknob. She nodded. "Ready."

Lita stood on the other side of the door. "Ready. I'll grab Serena."

Andrew, Raye, and I all grabbed Darien, who wouldn't stop fidgeting! I smacked his ear again. "STOP IT!"

He looked up at me evilly and fidgeted more. I sighed. "Can you guys hold him?"

They nodded. "It's alright, he can fight all he wants. We're gonna get him in that darned closet!" Raye laughed.

I nodded. "Alright, everyone. On the count of three, TTC will finally complete it's first mission. Ready?"

"READY!" They all shouted.

"Alright! ONE!"

We picked up Darien.

"TWO!"

Lita flexed her arms.

"….THREEEEE!"

Amy swung open the closet door and jumped back. Serena sprang out, yelling. Lita jumped into action.

"BAZZZAAA!" She yelled, clobbering the pigtailed blonde to the ground. She held her down by pinning each arm to the ground and straddling her waist. "ALRIGHT, GET HIM IN THERE! SHE'S TRAPPED!"

The three of us hauled Darien up, and tossed him in the small closet. "Now, Lita!" I shouted. She jumped up off of Serena and picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! NO! I WON'T GO BACK IN THAT CLOSET! NOOOOO! NOT WITH…WITH….WITH….AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'VE ALL HAD THIS PLANNED! I KNEW IT, I KNEW RAYE WOULDN'T SHARE HER MANGA VOLUNTARILY! LEEEEETTTTT MEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NEVER!" Lita yelled maniacally…laughing insanely.

I sweatdropped. Lita really gets into the evil role well…

The tall brunette walked up to the closet, where she unceremoniously dropped Serena. Stepping back, she waved happily at Serena. Amy then slammed the door and locked it.

We all looked at each other.

"My dear friends…my fellow TTC members…my comrades…" I drawled. "Mission. Complete. Good job, everyone!"

Andrew grinned. "Yeah, we finally got them! Now…when do we let them out?"

"Oh…." I tapped my forehead. "How about we let 'em stay the night?"

Raye groaned. "I won't be sleeping, I don't guess. Well, I'm not the only one going down…you all are staying TOO. Well…Andrew, you can go home….but the rest of you…you get to suffer with me!"

Lita grinned. "Fine by me! Maybe we'll hear them confessing their love in the middle of the night!"

"Awwww…." All of us girls cooed. Andrew…well, yeah, again, he just sweatdropped. Really, he's just as romantic as us…I just don't think he gets the cooing thing.

He shook his head. "Well, I'll leave you girls to your…eavesdropping. Do give them a little privacy, will you?"

We all pouted.

He laughed slightly. "…or not. See you all tomorrow! 10 a.m., I'll be here, and we'll let them out."

There was beating on the door. Darn, she still hasn't untied him? Why is SHE the only one beating up the door? Gah, Serena, get your priorities straight! Focus on the GUY! Not the DOOR, THE GUY!

I beat back on the door and told her just that.

Everyone giggled. Andrew grinned.

Serena…well, she didn't take that too well.

"AAAHHH! MINA! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT WANT TO STAY IN HERE WITH DARIEN! I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN HERE AT ALLLLLLL!"

"Tough luck, chick." I chirped. "Now go pay a little attention to the socked one."

Giggles again.

We walked out of the hall, listening as she yelled some more.

"You think she'll ever untie him?" Raye asked.

"She might not…yikes, guys, we may have a problem." Lita said.

I bit my lip. "You're right…she might think that that way, he won't annoy her. But it's Serena, she has too much heart to leave him like that."

"Awwww…."

Sweatdropping Andrew.

"I'm going home now. Good night, girls."

"Good night, Andy!" We all chirped happily.

…now, let's see what this night holds in store for our two closet occupants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Six.

I'll end the chapter there, and starting next chapter, we'll take a peak in the closet! Lol...should be fun!

Also…Lita yelled out "Baza!" when she jumped on Serena, if you noticed. That's not really a normal little saying, right? Well, I referenced that to one time in the past where my friend April was being stupid and she jumped off a trampoline yelling that. I just had to use it. LOL.

See you all next chapter, please review!

Luna


	7. Trapped in the Closet

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter Seven: Trapped in the Closet  
Day: Saturday Night

---Darien POV---

I am trapped in a closet.

I am trapped in a closet with Serena.

I am trapped in a closet with Serena and I am going to murder Andrew.

I am trapped in a closet with Serena and I am going to murder Andrew and I have a SOCK in my mouth.

…sigh.

I watched and listened helplessly as Serena beat mercilessly on the door. I wonder if she realizes how very thick that oak door really is. There is no way her little fists are going to break down THAT door.

I tried to tell her.

Damn sock.

Yes…murder Andrew. Murder…murder…

It doesn't seem like the greatest of punishments, though. I'll torture him first. Stuff a sock in his mouth and dump him off a bridge. Drag him out and make him sit in a pit of ravenous dogs. Then I'll murder him.

I'm liking the sounds of that plan.

---Serena POV---

I sighed hopelessly and leaned my forehead against the closet door. There's no use. It won't budge. Why did the girls DO this? I heard Andrew…he was in on this, too?

I turned around and glanced around the closet. It was so small and so empty. The only object in the tiny room was a tall, simple towel rack with many fresh bath towels stacked on the shelves. Sighing, I slunk down to the floor, my head resting in my hands…wow, the floor sure is soft…

I heard a muffled voice.

Oh, no…

That's not the floor.

I jumped up, clawing at the door. My face pressed against the wood, I turned to stare down at the 'floor'. The floor was none other than Darien, tied and gagged by…socks! What the…well, I guess they improvised.

I sweatdropped slightly and backed away from the door and stooped down to Darien's eye level. I pulled the sock out of his mouth.

He started gulping in air. "About time, Meatball head! I thought you were going to LEAVE me like that!"

I sniffed. "I should have!"

I wonder if he realizes how adorable he is when his hair is all messy like that….whoa, Serena. Stop drooling.

He rolled his eyes. "Could you please untie me?"

He shoved his hands in my direction.

I grinned. "I don't know if I should."

"SERENA!"

I jumped back. He…he…did he? Was I just imagining that? He did, he did!

Time to rub it in his face!

I started laughing maniacally and poking his face. "Ha ha! You called me Serrreeeennaaa! Never will I ever let you forget it!"

"UNTIE ME!" His voice bellowed through the small space, and I could have sworn that the towel rack shook…

I pulled his hair.

"YEEEOW!"

"That should teach you not to yell at me!" I shouted, pulling his hair once more. Is this a DREAM? I swear, if I wake up and I'm hugging a stuffed animal again and pretending it's Darien's hair….oops. I guess ya'll didn't really need to know that, huh? Whoops.

He has such nice hair though…wait, there went the drool again. Stop it, Serena!

"Serena. PLEASE."

I snapped out of my thoughts about his hair and looked down at him.

I can't really describe the next moment. I'm incapable of describing the look he gave me. Sure, he was mad. You'd be mad too if you were tied with someone's socks. But he also looked so sweet and…is huggable a word? Well, if it isn't, I'm making it one. I'm calling up Webster the second I get out of this closet and making him add it to the dictionary.

I didn't say anything. I just simply unwound the sock from around his wrists.

He smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded. "Mmhmm…."

He untied his feet and tried vainly to stand up. He knocked me in the face with his knee.

So much for the touching moment.

That hurt.

"OWWW! DAAAAAARRRIIIEEEENNN!" I wailed loudly, rubbing my sore nose.

He cringed and stopped trying to stand up. He leaned over to me and pulled my hand away from my nose. I stared down at our joined hands.

Gulp.

"Sorry, Serena…I should have warned you to back up." He touched the top of my nose gently.

GULP.

"Does that hurt?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. GULP! "N-n-n-nope…"

He smiled slightly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Ye-yeah. Y-you know Darien…um…well, we're like trapped in here."

He sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah, Serena, I realize that."

"Umm…yeah, but why would they do this…?"

He shrugged and sat next to me, leaning against the wall. I noticed that his hand never left mine.

MAJOR butterflies in my stomach…

"Well…I guess for the same reason that Andrew shoved us in that boat that time…and locked us in the storage room at the arcade…"

I laughed slightly. "And tricked us into a blind date…"

He grinned. "Yeah, I almost forgot that one."

"I'll never forget it. It was the worst night of my entire life." I stared down at my lap, blushing lightly. I'm glad it's not very well lighted in this closet…I hope he can't see my blush.

He frowned, looking pained. "…because it was a date with me?"

"Not exactly…" I chewed on my lip thoughtfully.

His hand left mine.

I missed the warmth instantly…

I was still chewing on my lip. I glanced over at him. He was being awfully quiet.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said quickly, turning his head away from me.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

---Darien POV---

I must be that bad…that blind date lasted for no more than 3 minutes. And it was the worst night of her life…?

I sighed. "Nothing, Serena."

She pinched my arm.

"OW!" I yelled. "What was THAT for!"

"You're lying!" She scrunched up her nose and put her hands on her hips, turning to me while sitting on her knees. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe that that date was the worst night of your life! I must be that awfully bad, Serena! We were at that theater for three minutes before we both left!"

"That's why it was so bad, you stupid!" She shouted, blushing profusely. "We were on a date for three minutes! Three minutes! I walked in, Andrew was there grinning and then he told me it was you I was going to be going out with, and then you came…and then you left."

She turned away, burying her face in her hands. "I was a wreck after that…for a long time. But I forgot it, okay? It's no big deal! I know I'm nothing to you but an annoying high school kid."

"Serena…"

"Don't say anything!" She yelled, turning back to me with tears brimming in her eyes. "Don't talk to me." She said in a hushed, yet very violent voice.

I didn't. I was too baffled to say anything. It was the worst night of her life because it lasted only a few minutes…?

Well, that blew my mind.

I decided after an excruciatingly long period of silence to change the subject.

"So…how'd they get you in here?"

---Serena POV---

I blinked and turned to look at him. He was grinning lightly. I rolled my eyes slightly, but grinned back.

I was very thankful he decided to change the subject and forget about it…and very happy he didn't tease me.

"Well…they tricked me. Rei-baka let me read her manga for a while. And then all the sudden the Sailor V manga was yanked from my grip and I found myself being tossed in this THING."

He laughed. "You're the lucky one, though. YOU didn't get gagged with Chad's socks."

I scrunched up my nose. "Ewww…I am SO sorry."

My stomach then decided it was time to start rumbling.

I sighed. "Oh, great! We're trapped in here with no FOOD! They're gonna starve us to death!" I started wailing loudly. "I WAAAAANNNNT FOOOOOOD!"

---Darien POV---

I clamped my hands over my ears. "Cut the decibels, Meatball head!"

Her wailing tears ceased and she stared up at me with wide, tear brimmed eyes. "But I'm hungry." She pouted, her lower lip sticking out slightly.

I chuckled lightly. "Aren't you always?" I teased, lightly tugging on one of her 'meatball' buns.

She huffed. "Jerk." She said lightly. It sounded more like an endearment than an insult though…

I decided to play along.

"Crybaby."

"Dimwit."

"Klutz."

"Fatso."

"FATSO?"

She giggled. "I ran out of insults."

I grinned. "You're usually much better at this game…"

She shrugged. "Well, I just don't feel like fighting." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "I'm still hungry."

I patted her head. "I'm sorry."

"Can I eat your jacket?" She opened her eyes and grinned at me.

"My JACKET!"

"Yeah…I'm that hungry. And I mean, it's so ugly anyways."

"Hey, you can insult me all you want, but leave the jacket out."

"It's soooo ugly."

"It is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"This is getting old, Serena."

"I'm still hungry, Darien."

"…would you be happy to know there is a chocolate bar in my pocket?"

Her eyes darted to me and widened. "You've had food all this time and you didn't TELL me! GIVE IT HERE!" She lunged out, jumping on top of me.

"HEY!"

"GIMME THE CHOCOLATE, CHIBA!"

I tried vainly to back away. Unfortunately, I was leaning against a wall. And if I had turned around, I would have been leaning against the OTHER wall. Damn closet. Damn Andrew. Damn sock. Damn chocolate.

I vainly tried to grab her failing arms that were searching through my jacket pockets with no luck.

I sighed and pinned her arms to her sides. "Serena…"

She started flailing and kicking. "Gimme the chocolate!"

"Serena! Stop kicking me!"

She kicked her foot back…and hit something.

Creeeeeeeeaaaaak…..

Her eyes wide, she looked at me. "Darien, what did I just kick?"

I sighed. Looking up, I watched as the object began to break. Screws and bolts came undone, and soon, the object began to fall apart…on top of Serena and me.

"The towel rack, Serena. The towel rack."

CRASH.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seven!

I'm gonna be evil and leave it there! Now do you all see the reason behind the title? Yup yup!

See you all next chapter! Please review!

Luna


	8. The Towel Rack PinDown

I've never had so many wonderful reviews! Thank you everyone! I appreciate it so much!

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter Eight: The Towel Rack Pin-Down  
Day: Saturday Night

---Mina POV---

I dropped the manga for the millionth time and stared out Raye's bedroom at the closet door. "They are WAY too quiet."

Lita popped her bubblegum and looked up from playing solitaire on Raye's computer. "They are, they are. Hey, maybe they're making out or something."

Raye was sitting on her bed, listening to her CD player. She slipped the headphones off. "Anybody hungry?"

Lita jumped up. "Oh, yeah! Starved!"

Amy looked up from her book. "I'd enjoy some dinner myself."

We all filed out of the room and walked past the closet.

Well…they all walked past the closet.

I leaned my ear in to listen.

"Well…they tricked me. Stupid Raye let me read her manga for a while. And then all the sudden the Sailor V manga was yanked from my grip and I found myself being tossed in this THING."

I head Darien laugh. "You're the lucky one, though. YOU didn't get gagged with Chad's socks."

"Ewww…I am SO sorry."

I smiled lightly and pulled my ear away from the door. Things are moving along quite nicely, I think.

I walked away, and not ten seconds later, heard screams coming from the closet.

"I WAAAAANNNNT FOOOOOOD!"

I turned back around. No need to lean in to the door again. Sere was being loud enough for the whole temple to hear.

"Cut the decibels, Meatball head!"

"But I'm hungry." I heard her voice quiver as if she was about to cry. Aww…comfort her, Darien!

Wait…should we give them food?

It would be too dangerous…they could make a run for it. And we're outta socks.

I walked back to the closet to listen in. Oh, no…the name game. But wait…it sounds different this time.

"Jerk." Serena's voice sounded…sweet.

"Crybaby." His sounded kind, too. Aww…only those two would make endearments out of insults.

"Dimwit."

"Klutz."

"Fatso."

"FATSO!"

Serena giggled. "I ran out of insults."

Awww….they're so cute!

I decided to try and give them privacy again. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich Raye offered me. While munching on it, I walked back to the closet…just in time for some fun listening.

"You've had food all this time and you didn't TELL me! GIVE IT HERE!"

"HEY!"

"GIMME THE CHOCOLATE, CHIBA!"

I giggled and pressed my ear against the door, listening to them fight. Literally fight. There was a lot of noise, like they were wrestling. I giggled.

And then suddenly it quieted, and I heard Darien. "Serena…"

"Gimme the chocolate!"

And yet again, more noise.

"Serena! Stop kicking me!"

Another loud noise…and then…

Creeeeeeeeaaaaak…..

"Darien, what did I just kick?"

A loud sigh.

"The towel rack, Serena. The towel rack."

CRASH.

I started laughing loudly and ran to the kitchen to tell the others. Oh, boy! Are those two in a predicament now or WHAT!

---Serena POV---

I was blushing furiously. I couldn't stop blushing. The towel rack had fallen smack dab on top of Darien and me…and the broken bars had pinned us to the floor. Well…they had pinned Darien to the floor. I…I was stuck on top of Darien.

So there I lay…blushing…

Neither of us said a word after the crash. No screams. Nothing. Neither of us could yell or utter a word.

We just sat there.

Staring each other in the eyes.

He has gorgeous eyes.

---Darien POV---

I finally, after a long period of silence, pulled my eyes away from Serena's to look up at our dilemma. The 4 bars of the rack were crossed, leaning against the walls of the closet and sticking me to the floor. There were several shelves of towels lying on top of Serena.

"Serena, are you alright?"

She was blushing brightly, and she nodded numbly.

Why is she blushing?

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Still blushing…

"You sure? That had to hurt when the rack fell on top of you."

"It's only a few shelves of towels. It didn't hurt…"

"Serena, why are you blushing?"

Well…I couldn't' help myself. I HAD to know.

---Serena POV---

"Ohh…umm…"

Let's see…I'm blushing because I'm lying on TOP of my crush, and we're STUCK like this…how can I NOT be blushing?

Well, I couldn't exactly tell him that. He'd call me a loon.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just really hot. It's stifling in here, isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose…" He looked away for a moment. Then he looked back. "No, you're blushing."

I blinked. "I thought I just told you, I'm not blushing!"

"But you WERE blushing, Meatball head!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you what I want to! You were blushing!"

"I was not!"

"You were, and ARE! Why are you blushing? What, are you actually feeling…"

"Don't you say it, Chiba! You say it and I'll kill you!"

"Really? What? Are you ATTRACTED to me, Serena?"

"I told you I would kill you if you said it!"

I started to reach out for his neck, but he grabbed my hands in his. I gasped and looked up at him, our noses touching.

"Serena...why would the worst night of your life have been the night when we had such a short date?"

I looked down and sighed, burying my nose in his chest. "Darien, I really don't want to talk about this."

"But I do, Meatball head."

I glared up at him, but saw he was smiling warmly.

I smiled back at that name for the very first time…

"So tell me…why were you disappointed in our short date?"

"I have my reasons."

He gave me a sly grin. "I realize that. I'm trying to get at what those reasons ARE. You know…I really didn't want it to end, either."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. "Then why did you LEAVE!"

He shrugged and the bars shifted slightly. We gulped and looked up at them for a moment before turning back to each other.

"I left because I didn't want to seem like a fool for staying." He said quietly.

"But you wouldn't have seemed like a fool…"

"Really? It seemed to me that I would have. It doesn't seem likely, does it? That I wanted to be on a date with my Meatball head…with my supposed enemy."

I lowered my eyes to his chest again. "Your Meatball head." I whispered softly, blushing. "I never thought of it that way. I think I may actually start liking that name…" I glanced up at him and noticed he was blushing lightly. I giggled. "So now YOU'RE the one who's blushing."

He coughed. "Yeah…"

"Why did you want to stay with me, though…? If I'm…your supposed enemy…"

"Well…it's because…"

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was fighting himself…

I bit my lip.

---Darien POV---

Andrew told me time and time again that it was a very stupid move…

That when I walked out of the theater, Serena had been disappointed. I never believed him until today…

Could she possibly, possibly feel the same way? Could she think that maybe we aren't meant to be mortal enemies? That we're meant to be something much more?

If she doesn't feel the same, I could be digging my grave by saying it…

So do I say it?

Do I go for it?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight End.

Yay, the evilness of being the writer! I get to control when the horrible, horrible cliffhangers come in! Wow, I've never been good at cliffhangers before…but I think I just made a really good one there! Oooh, this is gonna be fun! I can't wait until I can write the next chapter!

Please review! (Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks so much!)

Luna


	9. The Kiss of a Mission Complete

I am SO sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy, and plus I had a major writer's block set in on me…grrr, don't you all hate writer's blocks They're horrible! T-T

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter Eight: The Kiss of a Mission Complete  
Day: Saturday Night

---Serena POV---

I stared blankly at Darien. Staring is fun…especially when the object you're staring at is just so cute!

He was staring blankly himself, off into some hidden vortex that for some reason, I couldn't see. What is he thinking? I kept wondering, searching out every inch of his face, trying to pry some kind of answer from his expression.

Quite frankly…I received none.

That man added a whole new perspective on the words 'blank'. There was NOTHING in his face. No hints, no clues, nothing…

Here I am…panicking…wondering…and hoping…and he seems so calm?

That just ticks me off.

"Darien?" I whispered softly.

So…I wanted to sound mad…that didn't go over so well. Softness and madness don't mix.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, still turned away staring into his damned abyss.

"Darien…answer me…"

He sighed.

I blinked. "You won't?"

"No…no, it's not that. It's just…it's very difficult to explain, Serena."

"I think we have plenty of time, Dar." I giggled.

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, you're right…we do…"

I waited for him to start talking.

He didn't.

Abyss again…

I sighed. "Darien."

"What?" He looked up.

I gave him an evil glare. I'm good at those.

He sighed rather unhappily and shrugged. "You really don't want to know."

"But I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No…your really don't."

"Yes…I really, REALLY do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"DON'T!"

"DOOOOOO!"

He sighed. "That's why I can't tell you, Serena!"

"What is!"

"We fight too much!"

"So? That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! It matters because I'm in love with someone who it seems I can't stop fighting with for five minutes!"

I jumped.

I literally jumped.

And squeaked. Like a mouse. Like a really happy, jumping for joy squeaky little mouse.

And when I jumped….the towel rack came toppling down.

All the bars that were being held against the walls fell flat down. One hit Darien on the head. Another hit my head. The next two fell on my back.

I rubbed my head gently and pushed the bar off my head.

"Ouchies." I mumbled, giving the bar my Grim Reaper death glare.

I heard Darien laughing behind me. I turned around, and he was still laughing.

"OH, sure, Darien. Laugh at my demise. You get one bar and I get three. Great."

I rolled my eyes and decided to give it up. I fell down on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Serena."

"Then what were you laughing at? The rack?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Uh-huh…"

"It's because you're cute. I wouldn't laugh and make fun, Serena…"

I raised my eyes to his, glared and pouted. "You have before."

He frowned. "I know…I'm sorry."

I just simply nodded, my head still resting again on his chest. I was still too dumbstruck over his last 'words' that I could care less WHAT he said NOW. He could tell me he was the King of France and I would say "Bonjour" and be done with it.

"You alright, Serena…?"

"Just a big bump on my head and a little sleepy, that's all." I mumbled.

I had full intent of falling asleep right then and there. He seemed a good substitute for a pillow.

"Good night, Darien." I yawned.

I felt him put his arms around me as I drifted off.

"'Night, Sere…"

---Raye POV---

I tapped my fingers restlessly against the computer desk, looking around at the rest of the group. They were intently watching a movie. So intently watching the movie that I was the ONLY one to notice Chad sneak in the room and sneak out the back door…

Now where the heck was he going? At this late hour?

I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:30. Okay, so it wasn't late. I was still curious as to what he was up to…

That guy is always up to something. He's nothing but trouble! But Grandpa and he have fun together…and the temple has become so much more fun and interesting since he's been here…

I shook my head and snuck out the door behind the movie watchers.

Looking around the temple grounds, I noticed Chad running down the temple stairs and jump in a convertible red sports car with another guy who looked a lot like he did. I frowned. That wasn't a temple robe Chad was wearing. Jeans and a jacket…where was he GOING?

I chewed on my lip thoughtfully and watched the car speed away. Then I turned back to the temple and walked back inside and took a seat among the other girls.

That was awfully odd…I'll get some answers tomorrow…

---Darien POV---

She's cute when she's asleep.

I smiled and brushed a loose strand of Serena's hair behind her ear. She'd been asleep for nearly an hour. It's funny how she can sleep anywhere at any time. Andrew and I have seen her walk in the arcade time after time, collapse at the counter, and pass out. It takes a while to wake her up to. We tried nudging her, repeating her name time after time, yelling at her, and one time we even tried sticking a milkshake under her nose hoping she'd wake up because of the smell of chocolate…

None of it ever worked…

No wonder she's late for school so often. I don't think any alarm in the world could ever wake her up!

She snored lightly. I blinked and glanced down at her. She had since moved her position from the "towel rack" trapped state to simply laying in my lap wither head on my shoulder. I can't say I minded…let her sleep, for all I care. I could stay like this forever and die a happy man.

---One Hour Later---

Nine million, seven hundred and thirty eight...nine million, seven hundred and thirty nine…nine million, seven hundred and forty…nine million, seven hundred and forty-one…

"Darien?"

I jumped slightly and looked down at Serena, who was staring up at me with wide, sleepy eyes.

"You're awake." I smiled lightly.

She nodded shyly, placing a hand over her mouth and yawning. "Yup. What were you doing? Staring off into the abyss again?" She giggled slightly and shifted in my arms so she faced me.

I blushed slightly. "Oh…just…counting…"

"Counting?"

"I got very bored."

"I can see that." She giggled again. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours."

"Wow. How far did you get counting?"

"Nine million, seven hundred and forty two."

"…."

"Heh…uhhh…."

"You're really cute when you stutter."

I blinked. Did she just say…?

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry…"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She stared up at me, blushing.

---Serena POV---

I wonder if I've added another shade of red to the charts yet. Ever since I've been in this darn closet with him, I've been blushing. Blush, blush, blush…

Suddenly Darien was tugging playfully at one of the buns of hair on top of my head. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled happily. "Your hair is falling out, Sere."

I reached up to touch my hair and touched his hand instead. I blushed, but I didn't let go.

He stared down at me. I stared up at him.

We've had a lot of staring wars since we've been in here.

He really does have gorgeous eyes…

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from my hair. My hand dropped to my lap and I stared up at him, waiting for him to say something…

He just simply stared back at me. His expression was so…different and yet so familiar at the same time. He looked…adoring, loving…

Then it all hit me.

"_Yes, it does! It matters because I'm in love with someone who it seems I can't stop fighting with for five minutes!"_

Oh, god…he loves me. Me…little, stupid, clumsy me…

My hand flew to my head. "Do I have a fever?"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming."

"…dreaming?"

I took my hand away from my head and stared him in the eye. "Did you really mean what you said a while ago…?"

"What did I say…?"

"That…well…"

"Yes?"

"That you were in love…with…someone…"

He smiled lightly. "Well, Serena…I'm not the kind of person who would say something like that and not mean it."

"So you really did mean it…?"

"…every word."

"This can't be real. It's…it's a dream…"

He frowned and turned away. "Well, at least you didn't go so far as to say it was a nightmare…and I'm sorry."

I blinked. "Sorry?"

"It's not like I could stop myself from loving you. Believe me, I tried that. It just didn't work…"

"Don't…don't say that…"

"I already said, I'm sorry…I know you don't feel the same. I've gotten used to the thoughts of that…"

"I wish you wouldn't…"

"I won't bother you, if that's what you're hoping…nothing will change, okay? Once we leave this closet, it will all go back to normal, okay? I promise…"

"Darien, stop it!"

He blinked and looked down at me. "Serena…?"

"Don't…no, things can't go back! No, no, no!" I shook my head furiously. He was not going to blow this for the both of us, no way!

"Darien, things can't ever go back to the way they were before, and I don't want them to! I don't want you to call me Meatball head! I prefer you calling me Sere…I prefer being with you like THIS, not fighting with you!"

He didn't say anything…he looked away. "Then what do you want?"

I bit my lip. Admitting things isn't exactly easy for anyone…especially me…

"I want…"

He looked back at me.

My lip was bleeding, but I didn't pay it any attention. "I want…to love you. Because…I do love you. And…I don't want things to go back because I want to be able to share that with you without fear of…you laughing."

He smiled slightly…softly. It was so soft that it barely touched his face. It meant more than any other smile he ever gave me. It was better than a bright smile, a happy smile, a laughing smile, or any other smile…

He touched my face lightly and leaned down.

And then he kissed me.

---Mina POV---

I was sobbing. Sobbing SOBBING.

Titanic has to be the saddest movie I've ever seen.

SOBBING.

Amy was crying, too. Wow, look at her eyes. She's all red and puffy. That's kinda funny.

Raye and Lita were sitting and hugging each other, crying.

"He just had to DIE…"

"Lita, he's not THAT cute…"

"Are you INSANE? Leonardo DiCaprio is positively gorgeous."

"I don't think so."

Amy and I joined the conversation.

"Me, neither."

"I disagree as well…"

"Traitors! I'll bet Serena would agree with me!" Lita stuck her tongue out at us.

"Nah, she wouldn't. Her favorites consist of Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Heath Ledger." I shrugged.

"I didn't think Heath Ledger was that hot." Raye argued.

"Nah, me neither."

"Johnny Depp is old." Lita pouted.

"Yes, I know. It's so sad. He SO does not look like he's in his 40s." I sighed.

"What about…"

We all looked at Amy.

"Yeah, Ames?" I poked her arm.

"Well...Brad Pitt?"

"OOOOHHH!" We all jumped up happily and had a big group hug.

"Good one, Ames!" Lita cheered. "Good choice!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother…" She giggled, though.

I pulled out of the hug. "Hey, I wonder how the prisoners are doing…"

We all glanced at the closed bedroom door. Rushing for it, I slung it open and then tiptoed to the closet and pressed my ear to the door.

I pouted. I heard absolutely nothing coming from the closet.

I walked back into the room.

"Well?" Raye asked.

I plopped on the floor. "Nothing."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah." I sighed unhappily.

---Serena POV---

Darien pulled away from kissing me and grinned. "You're bleeding. Bit your lip too hard?"

I blushed and put two fingers to my lips. "I guess so…"

He laughed lightly and kissed my nose.

I smiled softly. "You know…"

"Yeah?"

"I guess we should thank Andrew and the girls."

He blinked. Then grinned. "To some extent. I'm still going to murder him, though."

"Yeah…me, too. We should kill them all."

"How're we going to do that…? It has to be ingenious. Something they'll never see coming."

"We'll think of something…we've got at least all night to come up with a plan."

He laughed. "All night. Sounds good to me." He kissed my forehead.

I grinned. "You're going to kiss me all night, aren't you?"

"You have any protests?"

"Not a one. In fact, I request that you do."

"Good. That's what I was hoping."

---------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nine.

Next chapter should be fun! Revenge can be so fun to write…I've got to come up with a great ending to this. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts on what kind of revenge I should enact on the perpetrators, let me know! I'd love to know what you all think about it!

Please review!

Luna


	10. The Opening of the Trap

The Towel Rack  
Rated: PG  
Chapter Ten: The Opening of the Trap  
Day: Sunday Morning

---Mina POV---

I yawned loudly and stretched, sitting up. I winced slightly. The floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. I glanced around at the others. Raye was happily sleeping in her bed. I rolled my eyes. Wimp. Amy and Lita were still fast asleep. Amy was bundled under a heap of blankets; while Lita was fighting to get her blanket off...must be some avid dream. I giggled. My friends are so different and so funny.

I looked up at the clock on Raye's vanity.

8:30 a.m.

One and a half hour before Andy gets here and we let them out of the closet.

Here comes the big test…did our efforts work?

I chewed on my lip with that thought in mind as I watched my slumbering friends.

---Andrew POV---

I walked leisurely down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets. It was early in the morning, around 9 a.m. The girls wouldn't mind if I came a bit early, though, so I had decided that instead of pacing around my apartment for an hour to just go ahead and head over to the temple.

Today's the day! I thought happily. Serena and Darien are probably madly in love, and probably wanting to thank me!

I rounded a corner and jogged up the temple stairs. Rei's outside bedroom door opened and Mina came out, hair tousled and eyes sleepy. She stretched and looked around, noticing me.

A bright smile crossed her lovely face and the sleepiness left her eyes. She rushed up and jumped into my arms. "Andy! You're here...early."

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "I couldn't stay home like that waiting…hope it's okay?"

She nodded excitedly. "Sure, hon! The other girls are just now waking up, though, so let's stay out here for a little while."

I nodded. "Sure. You look awfully cute this morning." I grinned and pecked her cheek.

She blinked and glanced down at her apparel. Red PJ bottoms and a white tank top. She blushed. "They're Raye's. We all had to borrow clothes…you should see Lita." She laughed. "All of Raye's clothes were too small for her. Her pants are like halfway up her ankles and her shirt is really short. She looks like a clown." She giggled.

"I heard that, Mina!" Lita suddenly came out of the temple, the door swinging open. Her eyes were cross and sleepy, while, like Mina had proclaimed, her clothes…did indeed make her look like a clown.

I stifled a laugh.

Lita rolled her eyes at seeing us. "Isn't it a little early for public displays?"

Mina batted her eyelashes. "Why, Lita, the temple is very much private."

"Whatever, blondie." The brunette scoffed. "Listen, I'm about to make breakfast. Andrew, you ate yet?"

I shook my head. "No, actually, I forgot about breakfast." I grinned down at Mina. "Too excited about the mission, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to make pancakes for everybody. Have fun, lovebirds." Lita swung the door closed.

Mina turned and looked up at me, smiling. "She said have fun."

"Hmm…yep, she sure did."

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine.

---Lita POV---

Amy and I sat huddled at the window, staring out at Mina and Andrew.

"They make me sick." I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

Amy giggled. "I think they're adorable."

"Gah, I'm just jealous. First Mina, and now Serena has a boyfriend. It isn't fair." I plopped down on the bed and pouted.

Amy turned away from the window. "Well, we don't know for sure if Serena has a boyfriend or not."

I grinned. "Oh, I'm sure she does. What about you, though, Ames?"

The blue spite blushed, looking out at the blonde couple kissing. "Well…I suppose it would be nice to have…someone special."

I patted the top of her head. "You're a romantic at heart, Ames." I jumped off the bed. "Time for breakfast. Blueberry pancakes sound good to everyone?"

Amy gasped in pleasure and turned around to Lita. "That would be absolutely wonderful! I love your blueberry pancakes!"

I grinned. "The only time you ever get excited about food is when I make blueberry pancakes. Alright, blueberry it is. Come on, you can help me."

It was then that I noticed that Raye had left. I just shrugged and left to go to the kitchen.

---Serena POV---

I heard footsteps outside the door. I sighed miserably when they faded away.

I turned and glanced at Darien. He was still asleep, his lips parted ever-so-slightly. I smiled softly and leaned against his chest, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

Too bad we have to go through with this revenge plan…they deserve it, though.

Still…I just want to spend the day with Darien…and I want out of this stupid closet!

I sighed, snuggling close the man beside me. As if in response, his arm came around me. I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

---Mina POV---

Andrew and I left the temple yard and went into the main living room. Lita and Amy were in the kitchen section of the room, rushing around and making pancakes.

I sat on a couch near the hallway and stared at the closet. "Do you think we should go ahead and let them out so they can have breakfast with us?"

Andrew sat next to me and slung his arm over the back of the couch. "By the time the pancakes are done, it'll be ten. So yeah, sure…they can have breakfast with us and tell us all about their night in the closet."

I nodded happily. "Yeah!"

I glanced over at the kitchen. Lita was stirring something, Amy was searching through the refrigerator, and Raye…

I frowned.

Raye had just walked in the room and was standing off to the side, leaning against the counter and staring at the floor unhappily.

I laid a hand on Andrew's hand for a moment and gave it a squeeze and then stood and went over to her. "Raye, is something wrong?"

She jumped slightly and looked at me. "Oh, no, no…everything's fine."

I draped an arm around her shoulder and leaned against the counter with her. "I don't think so, Raye. Come on, you can tell us. We're your friends."

Lita looked up from her stirring. Amy closed the refrigerator door, holding two packages of blueberries. Andrew looked up from his spot on the couch.

Raye glanced around at us. "Well, it's about Chad. He left late last night…and he's not back. He wasn't in his room when I checked…and he always sleeps in on Sundays." She suddenly burst into tears. "What if he's left? It'll…it'll kill Grandpa!"

I hugged her. "For starters…I'm sure he'll be back, Raye…and second…I don't really think you're worried so much about Grandpa. I think…I think it's you that it would kill…"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "No, it's just that he means so much to Grandpa and the temple is so much more fun these days and it's just really great having him around and…"

I raised an eyebrow at her. I had made my point.

She bit her lip. "Alright…so he means a lot to me, too. But it's only…friendly."

"I'm sure Chad will be back, Raye. He's too much in love with you to just leave."

Raye blinked. "That's not true."

"Oh, but it is." I patted her shoulder. "You're just too blind to see it."

She grumbled inaudibly and left the kitchenette, plopping down on a couch.

Any word of Chad was left unsaid…for the moment.

---Andrew POV---

At 10 a.m., Lita and Amy finished making pancakes. Mina and Raye were setting the table, and I…well, I was standing in front of the closet.

I turned and looked at the girls. "Can I let them out now?"

Lita was walking to the table, the pancakes stacked high on a plate. "Sure, go for it. Tell them to come eat. I know Serena's probably starving."

Mina bounded over to me. "I have to see this."

I grinned. "You want to open the door, love?"

She shook her head. "No, I think you deserve the chance to do that. You've worked a long time to get those two together. You open the door."

I kissed the top of her head. "Thanks." I unlocked the door quietly and placed my hand on the knob.

They all were looking at me. All thoughts of breakfast were stopped. Everyone focused on the door.

I turned the knob.

I opened the door slowly.

I peeked in.

I grinned.

"They're asleep."

Mina blinked and peeked in. Serena and Darien were laying fast asleep, arms around one another.

She gasped softly. "It worked!"

I nodded and smiled. "Yep…it finally worked." I closed the door. "I'll leave it unlocked, but…let's let them have as much time as they want."

Mina nodded and grabbed my hand. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

---Darien POV---

I woke up just as I saw the door close. "What the…?"

I started to get up, but then saw Serena. I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Serena, wake up…"

She mumbled in her sleep and clung tightly to me.

"Serena…the door is unlocked."

Mumble…mumble…

"Wow, would you look at that? It's a SPIDER, Serena!"

Mumble…mumble…

Did I not say earlier that she is the deepest sleeper in the world?

Wait, I think I've got it…

"Serena, I smell pancakes."

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up. "PANCAKES!"

She started jumping around excitedly…

It's really hard to stand up in a small closet with an excited, food crazy girl…

"Serena, calm down! The door is open, I think. I think Andrew opened it…"

She stopped jumping and stared in awe at the door.

Then she pushed it open happily. And started jumping around again.

"The door, the door! It's open, Darien! The door, the door!" She jumped in my arms. I fell back against the wall.

I shook my head. "Serena…"

She blushed. "Sorry…"

I smiled and kissed her. "Breakfast sound good to you?"

Her eyes lit up…either from the kiss, or from the sound of breakfast. I like to think it was the former.

She pulled out of my arms and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the closet.

I shut the door behind us…and we were faced with the girls and Andrew all sitting in the dining area, staring at us, wide grins on most of their faces. Raye was smiling lightly…but something seemed to be bothering her. I frowned. Wonder what it could be…

---Andrew POV---

Darien and Serena stood hand in hand looking at us.

"Glad you decided to join us, Dar." I laughed. "So, when's the wedding?"

He rolled his eyes at me…but I noticed his hand remained in Serena's.

They walked over, Serena eyeing the pancakes hungrily.

Mina pulled a chair out that was next to her and grabbed Serena's other arm. "Sit. Eat. And give me the details. You're an item now, RIGHT?"

Serena sat down, but her eyes roamed up at Darien. He winked at her, and then sat next to me.

Now I wonder what those two are thinking…

---Mina POV---

Serena smiled at Darien and then turned to me. "Yes, Mina. We owe you all a big thank you."

Andrew gasped suddenly and jumped up excitedly. "I TOLD YOU! DID I NOT SAY THAT THEY WOULD THANK US, MINA? DIDN'T I?"

I rolled my eyes and tugged on his arm. He sat down again. "Yes, darling, you said that…"

He grinned widely and stuffed pancake in his mouth. Talking with his mouth full, he said "I'm a genius."

I giggled and turned back to Serena. "Did he kiss you?"

Darien coughed and started choking on pancake.

---Serena POV---

I grinned at Darien. He's a very private person, you see…

"I'll keep that to myself, Mina." I turned and started eating. I am SOOOO hungry….

She sighed unhappily. "All that work and no details."

I giggled, but didn't say anything. I was too busy eating the pancakes. Blueberry pancakes are my favorite…

----------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was soon over, and Darien and I walked outside to the front temple yard.

I glanced up at him. "Should we…?"

He draped an arm around my shoulders. "Frankly, Serena, my mind isn't really on revenge." He looked down and kissed me. "The farthest thing from it, really."

I smiled. "So we're going to call it off?"

"For now."

I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Good. I wasn't really wanting to, either. Want to go to the park?"

He nodded, smiling. "Some where really quiet and private…"

I giggled. "Yeah."

A car motor was heard roaring nearby and then screeching tires came to a halt.

Darien and I watched as a frazzled Chad ran up the stairs. He stopped a few steps in front of us and for the first time, we saw his eyes beneath his shaggy hair. They were wide and confused.

He glanced us over. "Whoa. Dude."

Both of us sweatdropped.

He shook his head furiously and rushed past us into the temple. "Pigs must be flying somewhere." He muttered.

More sweatdrops.

I tugged on Darien's arm. "I think Raye was really upset about him. Let's go see real quick, okay?"

He nodded and we went back into the temple.

Chad was rushing around looking in different rooms. "RAYE?" He rushed down to her bedroom. "RAYE?"

Mina, Lita, Amy, and Andrew were all sitting around the living room. They all stared up at him in wonder.

Mina cleared her throat. "Chad, she's meditating. I wouldn't bother her right now. You upset her very badly."

He came back into the living room, his shoulders slumped. He plopped down on the couch that Darien and I had just occupied.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright, Chad?"

He mumbled something and buried his face in his hands.

Mina left her spot beside Andrew and sat on her knees in front of the shaggy rocker, placing a hand on his knee. "Chad, she was really worried about you…she was afraid you left."

He groaned and slumped back against the couch. "I almost did."

We all gasped.

Lita jumped up. "But Chad, how could you!"

His eyes became cross as he looked at her. "You aren't in love with someone who doesn't know you exist. You wouldn't understand. It's hard to see her every day and have her ignore me…" His voice was barely above a whisper when he finished.

"Then why did you come back?" Amy whispered softly.

He shrugged. "I missed her."

Darien and I glanced at one another. I nodded. He understood.

I stood up and walked out of the room, down the hallway, and slipped into the Great Fire room. Raye was sitting silently, her eyes closed. No chants or words left her lips as usual.

"Raye."

She jumped and turned around. Tears were in her eyes. "I can't…I can't…the fire senses my discontent and it doesn't respond."

I held out my hand. "Come with me."

She stared at my open palm for several moments before taking it. I helped pull her to her feet, and we walked out.

Andrew and Darien were shoving a yelling Chad into the closet as we came in. Raye blinked and suddenly realized what was going on. She started to turn and run away. I held her hand tightly, though, and Lita ran up and grabbed her and tossed her over her head.

"Come on, Raye! Time to get your man!"

Amy, Mina and I giggled.

Raye started flailing around, kicking and screaming. "NO! STOP! NO! LITA! PUT ME DOWN!"

Lita walked to the closet and tossed her in. Darien slammed the door.

Andrew looked at his watch. "Let's say…tonight at 7."

Darien narrowed his eyes. "You made us stay in there overnight."

"Yes, but it was late afternoon when we got you IN the closet. It's morning…by 7 tonight, they'll be starving. And things should be worked out by then." Andrew grinned happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, brother…well, 7 tonight. Darien, I thought we had a date in the park?"

He grinned. "I believe we did."

As we left the temple, we heard coos.

"It worked for them…"

"This is like the best strategy. I'll bet Chad and Raye will be all over each other by tonight."

"Hey, Lita, what about you? Got a guy in your mind?"

"Shut up, Mina. No, I don't. But Amy over here…hey, Amy, how about you tell us about Greg?"

"It's nothing! It's nothing!"

Suddenly the blue hair rushed past us and started down the stairs. We stopped, watching her run.

SWOOSH. SWOOSH.

Lita and Mina rushed past. "COME BACK HERE!"

We turned and looked at Andrew. He stood all alone…allllll alone…staring down at the girls run away.

I winked up at Darien. The whispered something in his ear. He grinned and nodded.

Andrew was, after all, the original perpetrator. He, of all, deserves a bit of revenge.

He gulped as he saw us coming towards him.

"He—hey, guys…wh-wha-what are you—doing? HEY! WAIT! NO! HEY! DARIEN! NO! HEY! SERENA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? REMEMBER THE THANKFULNESS? THINK OF HOW YOU GUYS ARE LIKE A COUPLE NOW! NO! PUT ME DOWN! OOOUCH! HEY! WHAT'S THAT? HEY! NO!"

I came back from Chad's bedroom with socks in hand. Grinning widely, I handed them to Darien, who was struggling to keep Andrew from running away.

After a few moments, we had him tied, gagged, and sitting in the temple garden, behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Socks are a lovely accessory this season, Andy." I giggled. I entwined my hand with Darien's and we walked together down the temple stairs.

"PPHHT! CPPME! BWWK! HPPPRE!"

The sounds of Andrew's muffled shouts followed us for a while. But we just laughed.

And the rest…well, I'll leave that for another time.

------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

Yay! Finished! I'm so proud!

I'm thinking of a sequel. Hmm…

Please review! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put up with this until the very end!

Luna


End file.
